Une délinquante surdouée (version corrigée)
by akhanna
Summary: Bonjour à tous, et avant tout, désolée pour les reviews effacées mais j'ai dû republier cette histoire puisque ma bêta a été trop longue à corriger... et que je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre avant de publier... (pause)
1. Chapter 1

**10/10/12 - Edit : **La beta feignante, et je cite,"trop occupée à geeker", c'est à dire moi même, a fait son job : le chapitre 1 a été complètement corrigé (ainsi que le résumé hahaha). J'ai du taper Akhanna pour ses propos diffamatoires, mais pas de soucis, elle reste apte à écrire la suite (si y'a encore des gens qui suivent après les fautes que j'ai pu lire !) Une bonne lecture à tous B-) - Akibafox8

Comme à mon habitude, je marchais d'un pas contrôlé et d'une élégance sans failles dans les couloirs de l'académie Fuuka, et en moins d'une minute, je me fis assaillir par mes fans.

_Et merde._

« Bonjour, Shizuru-sama » me demandèrent presque toutes en cœur, les lycéennes qui constituaient mon fan club personnel. Dissimulant mon sentiment d'exaspération envers ces folles furieuses, je leurs rendis un sourire éblouissant, ce qui eut pour effet, de les faire fondre irrémédiablement sur place.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent être idiote…_

Je m'appelle Shizuru Viola et je suis la Seito kaichou de cet établissement scolaire. Admirée par certains voir beaucoup, je tire profit de cet avantage, pour faire ce que bon me semble même si pour cela je dois sans cesse faire semblant d'être une jeune femme polie, gentille, aimable et tout le bla bla qui s'en suit.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire, qu'à force de jouer les bonnes samaritaines, je ne peux plus faire un seul pas sans être systématiquement interrompue par une dingue qui veut absolument être le centre de mon attention. Comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivée là, vous me demanderez ? C'est simple, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Et de toute façon, à quoi cela m'avancerais de le savoir ? Cela n'arrangerait pas ma situation.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois me méfier sans cesse, car deux personnes à mon grand dam sont au courant de mon manège : la première qui n'est pas trop gênante, à cause de sa trop grande gueule, Haruka Harmitage, n'est plus crédible à force de hurler à tout bout de champs : personne ne prends en considération ce qu'elle dit, surtout lorsqu'elle essaie de me décrédibiliser.

La deuxième ? Eh bien elle s'appelle Nao Zhang. Cette fille, passe son temps à faire le mur et à s'échapper de l'établissement scolaire pour flâner en douce.

D'après mes renseignements, elle chercherait un pigeon riche, si ce n'est un crétin, pour se marier et enfin vivre sur le dos de ce dernier. Si Nao ne faisait que cela, ça ne poserait aucun problème, mais le seul bémol, c'est qu'elle possède un groupe de garçons qui lui lèche les bottes, prêts à faire tous ce qu'elle demande sans la moindre hésitation : comme m'épier lorsque je me ris d'une de mes fans derrière les buissons, ou lorsque je les fuis comme la peste en me réfugiant dans la salle du conseil des élèves, feignant une excuse bidon. Ma camarade en sait beaucoup trop sur moi pour que je la laisse vivre. Il va falloir que je m'en débarrasse assez rapidement avant qu'elle ne révèle mes petits secrets. Peut être devrais-je directement l'expédier sur une île déserte, avec pour tout ami, un misérable caillou.

Droite comme un piqué, je suis tant bien que mal les cours du professeur Midori, une grande et rousse, qui fait croire à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'elle n'a que vingt ans.

Ce que, évidemment personne ne croit.

A moitié dans mes rêveries, je repense à ce que m'a demandé la directrice de l'établissement et je dissimule avec énormément de difficulté une légère grimace de dégoût.

Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle élève doit être transférée dans notre classe de troisième année…Et bien évidemment, j'aurai la corvée de devoir m'en occuper. D'après les dires de Miss Maria, la nouvelle avait sautée une classe. Une surdouée paraît-il. _Pff quelle galère_ …

Une fille de bonnes famille, riche, intelligente etc … mais y'a un souci, puisque, contrairement aux autres élèves, ces parents l'ont envoyé ici car c'est une adolescente à problèmes.

Problèmes du genre : taguer les murs et sécher les cours… Mon rôle serait de faire d'elle, une jeune femme modèle pour ne pas ruiner son futur afin qu'elle puisse reprendre la fondation Kruger.

Au début, je pensais pouvoir bâcler mon travail aisément mais une information capitale m'obligea à prendre en considération cette tâche ardue.

« Je compte sur vous Melle Viola, la fondation Kruger fait chaque année une donation très importante à notre école et sans cela, certains élèves ne pourrait plus bénéficier de la bourse qui leurs est offerte. Ce qui veut dire… que même vous, vous serez dans l'obligation de quitter notre établissement. »

Vous l'aurez compris, contrairement à ce que pensent les gens, je suis loin d'être la jeune femme riche, modèle, intelligente que tout le monde pense…

Venant d'un milieu pauvre, j'ai du travailler avec beaucoup d'acharnement pour intégrer l'établissement et obtenir une bourse dans cette école de petits bourgeois. ..

Je m'apprêtais donc à rencontrer avec appréhension, cette élève si importante aux yeux de la directrice.

Assise sur une chaise, face à la porte de la directrice, j'attendais patiemment de rencontrer l'héritière Kruger. Lorsque brusquement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une jeune femme à la chevelure noire légèrement bleutée. Je me levais donc à la hâte afin de saluer la nouvelle arrivante et avec un de mes sourires les plus charmeurs, je lui lançais donc :

« Ara, tu dois être Natsuki Kruger ! »

Levant un sourcil, Natsuki me détaillât de ses yeux verts pendant plusieurs secondes, de haut en bas avant de me rétorquer sèchement :

« T'es qui toi ?! » Ne m'attendant pas à cette réponse, je fus prise de cours. Un bref instant, je perdis ma contenance, mais recomposait rapidement un sourire.

« Excuse mon impolitesse. Je me nomme Shizuru Viola et je suis ici … »

« Ah ouais, t'es la nana bizarre qui se trimballe avec son fan club ? » Se tenant le ventre à deux mains, mon interlocutrice se tordit de rire et prononçât des mots rendus totalement incompréhensibles par son fou rire. Bouche bée, je la regardais se moquer ouvertement de moi.

Séchant ses larmes de rire, elle continua son manège :

« Excuse moi, mais j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi et de tes groupies que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! »

_Comment ça parler de moi_ ? Malgré mes questions intérieures je ne laissais rien transparaître sur mon visage, puis je l'invitais à me suivre afin de lui faire faire la visite de l'établissement.

Nous fîmes donc le tour de la Fuuka accadéme en nous arrêtant a certains endroits clés, avant de revenir à l'endroit de notre rencontre.

« Je disais donc, ici se trouve la salle du conseil de classe, donc si tu as les moindre soucis, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »

La visite guidée terminée, je me retournais donc pour souhaiter une bonne soirée à Natsuki lorsque je me rendis soudainement compte, que j'étais seule et ce, depuis sûrement plusieurs minutes….voir peut-être une bonne heure car j'avais débité toutes les informations que je devais lui fournir sans une seule fois me retourner ni même attendre qu'elle me réponde.

Complètement ridiculisée, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Cette pinbèche s'était tirée en douce s'en que je ne m'en aperçoive. _La garce !_

Courant à toute allure, je cherchais dans les moindres recoins la fauteuse de trouble avant qu'ont ne s'aperçoive de mon manque de vigilance.

Exténuée par cette course sans la moindre utilité, je m'arrêtais un instant et m'adossais à un mur afin de reprendre mon souffle, lorsque j'entendis des voix.

Me rapprochant à pas de loup, je me cachais derrière un ridicule pilier qui ne cachait que la moitié de mon corps.

Malgré tout, ma curiosité l'emporta.

Et le choc fut brutal. Face à moi se trouvait la nouvelle élève qui maintenait fermement de sa main droite le menton de ma fan numéro 1, Tomoe Marguerite, tandis que sa main gauche s'appuyait sur le mur près de la tête de sa victime. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne murmure sensuellement à l'oreille de l'autre élève.

« Alors chérie, ça te dis d'aller prendre un verre ? »

_Non mais je rêve ou elle flirte avec une fille ?_

Une lesbienne, voilà ce qu'était la nouvelle élève ! Mais dans quel merdier je m'étais encore fourrée ?

Bon ok, ça voulait sûrement rien dire, qu'elle soit là toutes les deux le visage à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, puisque moi-même il m'arrivait de me retrouver dans la même position afin d'obtenir certains choses de mes groupies. Mais quand même… cela ne faisait pas même une journée que la nouvelle était arrivée, qu'elle était déjà dans une position plus que suggestive….

Un amas de questions fit irruption dans ma tête, mais mon instinct me disait de faire marche arrière avant que tous ceci ne dérape !

Tiiiiiiii tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

Paniquée, j'attrapais mon téléphone portable qui venait de sonner et l'éteignit immédiatement. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de mon téléphone, je sentis une sueur froide couler le long de mon dos. Lentement je relevais mon regard vers les deux jeunes femmes et déglutit.

Elles n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre, mais maintenant, c'était moi le centre de leur attention. Le sourire malicieux qu'arborait la nouvelle, se transformat en quelque chose de plus pervers et son regard s'attardât sur mes jambes pour lentement remonter vers ma jupe.

Un mélange de honte et de colère me submergeât, et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire la moindre réflexion je baissais ma jupe. Une jupe, qui me parut soudainement très courte.

Sans demander mon reste, je détalais comme un lapin. Un lapin furieux, avec une jupe très très courte...

Un nouveau rire de Kruger parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles alors que j'étais déjà loin des lieux. Les poings serrés, je jurais intérieurement :

_Tu me le paieras Kruger !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, les choses empirèrent.

Accoudée à ma table, j'écoutais à moitié ce que disait mon professeur d'histoire.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être barbant à rabâcher la même chose sans arrêt... !_

Fatiguée par une nuit sans sommeil, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, rentrer et prendre une douche. Mais ce vieux crouton de Sawada, qui me servait de professeur, n'avait pas l'air de cet avis et sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, une feuille de papier glissa sous mon nez. L'attrapant d'une main lasse je me mis à lire quelques lignes à la volée :

…

Question numéro 1 :

A quelle période, le Japon à t-il affirmé la puissance du Yen et du réseau bancaire nippon ?

Question numéro 2 :

Quels sont les éléments de puissance du Japon ?

…

Les yeux grands ouverts, je retins un gémissement de désespoir : une interro !

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Je te maudis Kruger_, avec les évènements de la veille, j'avais complètement oublié d'étudier mes cours si difficiles à mémoriser…

Moi Shizuru Viola, ne voulais en aucun cas faillir à ma position de meilleure élève de l'établissement ! C'était proprement inadmissible.

Si cela se produisait, que penseraient les gens de mon entourage ?

Je serai bannie de mon rôle de Saitou kaishou ! Et je me voyais déjà me faire caillasser par tous mes fans :

« Tu es une honte pour notre école, nous avons cru en toi ! »

_Oh mon dieu, non, tout mais pas ça !_

Ne sachant comment me sortir de ce guêpier, je regardais tour à tour chacun des élèves qui s'étaient hâtés de répondre aux questions.

Tournant mon regard vers le siège voisin, je croisais le regard vert de Kruger. Me narguant d'un sourire mesquin, elle murmurât :

« Besoin d'aide Viola ? »

A peine avais-je croisé son regard, que la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté la veille me revint en mémoire. La teinte de mes joues prit une couleur écarlate et je détournais aussitôt mes yeux de cette sorcière. Rien qu'à son sourire mesquin, j'avais compris qu'elle se jouait de moi.

Le crayon dans ma main se brisa en deux sous l'effet de la colère. _Connasse, elle se fout de ma gueule !_

« Un problème, Melle Viola ? M'interrogeât M. Sawada, Vous êtes toute rouge. »

En un fragment de seconde, une porte de sortie semblait se dessiner. Je souris intérieurement.

« Maintenant que vous le dîtes, je ne me sens pas très bien… » Feignant le malaise, je portais une main à mon front. Les élèves de ma classe se levèrent immédiatement de leur chaise pour me porter secours. _Quelle bande d'abrutis ! C'est dans la poche…_

Je dissimulai habilement un sourire machiavélique derrière un air gêné et affecté. Hop, au diable l'interro qui devais ruiner mon image, mon plan improvisé fonctionnait à merveille….jusqu'a ce que :

« Hum, hum » Un raclement de gorge interrompit le fil de mes pensées, et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je tendis l'oreille sans regarder celle qui avait prit la parole, même si je savais de qui il s'agissait :

« Si je peux me permettre, je me porte volontaire afin d'accompagner ma camarade à l'infirmerie ».

Aussi stupéfait que je l'étais, mon professeur restât sceptique. Haussant un sourcil, il questionnât l'élève transférée suspecte : « Vous, Melle Kruger ? »

« Oui. Je suis consciente de ne pas être une élève exemplaire et c'est pour cela que je souhaite aider notre Saitou Kaishou du mieux que je peux… »

_Non…_

« C'est la moindre des choses, après tout ce qu'elle à fait pour moi hier ! »

Je commençai à comprendre la tournure que prenait la chose, et c'était une tournure méchamment malsaine.

_La garce…elle n'oserait pas ?_

Et elle osât : « Je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour elle depuis mon arrivée…Non, j'aimerai sincèrement me racheter en l'épaulant dans cette épreuve ! Laissez moi l'accompagner M. Sawada !»

Un silence planât dans la salle de cours. Kruger avait littéralement paralysé son auditoire, le poing contre le cœur comme dans un mauvais film de samouraïs.

Je retenais mon souffle _Pas ça….Je vais VRAIMENT être malade._

La tête baissée M. Sawada semblait entouré d'une brume électrique, plongé dans une réflexion intense… comme….comme…

_Comme_ _lorsqu'un attardé tente d'additionner deux et deux..Oh NON !_

Relevant brusquement la tête, les yeux embués de larmes, M. Sawada hurlât littéralement sur un ton solennel :

« OUI ! C'est ça l'âme de la Fuuka Accadémie ! VA NATSUKI, MON ENFANT ! VOLE VERS TON NOUVEAU DESTIN ! Sauve notre Kaishou-sama ! »

Kruger se relevât brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise et s'inclinât: « HAI SENSEI ! Je ne vous décevrai pas ! »

Elle m'attrapât par les épaules sous la clameur fervente de mes admirateurs puis me fît glisser entre ses bras, comme une mariée. A ce moment là deux mots planaient dans mon esprit : HUMILIATION et TOTALE.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions a partir sous les encouragements de nos camarades et d'un Sawada complètement hystérique.

A peine arrivée au bout du couloir, en l'espace d'une minute qui me parut une éternité, Kruger stoppa net sa course. Je sentais son cœur battre la chamade sous l'effet de la force qu'elle avait déployé. A cet instant je remarquai la fermeté de ses bras qui m'étreignaient…Musclés, bien dessinnés… Sans savoir pourquoi le feu me montât aux joues.

_Qu'est ce que… _

C'est l'instant que choisit Kruger pour me lâcher par terre comme une vieille chaussette. BAM !

Choquée, j'étais maintenant rouge de confusion.

« HEY ! » aboyai-je

Les mains dans les poches, elle s'éloignait d'un pas nonchalant, me laissant là, sur le carrelage glacial.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et me dévisageât : « Quoi ? T'as deux jambes non ? Alors marche, Kaishou-sama ! Et traine pas, je te dépose à l'infirmerie, après je me tire de ce trou.»

« Mais…Tu ne peux pas… enfin…»

« En tout cas bravo ! Tu joues la comédie à merveille ! »

Du tac-o-tac je répliquais : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, je croix même avoir de la fièvre… Donc, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire à par mettre en doute mon état de santé, je te serai grée de me laisser seule ! Retourne en classe, je connais le chemin, merci !

Convaincue que mon manège lui avais cloué le bec, je me relevais en lissant ma jupe, et dépassait Kruger sans un regard en arrière. Lorsque son ricanement m'interrompit :

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, j'ai bien vu la tête que tu as tiré lorsque Sawada nous a balancé le devoir d'histoire ! Je sais que tu as fais semblant d'être malade pour échapper à cet examen. ».

_Sale petite bêcheuse, _ Elle m'avait grillée. Mon visage m'avait t-il réellement fait défaut ? Et moi qui pensait berner les gens sans la moindre difficulté…Je m'étais trompée...Du moins, sur son compte. Je me tournais pour lui faire face, et c'est les yeux dans les yeux que je défiais ma rivale avec un regard noir.

Sans baisser le regard, elle réduisit la distance qui séparait nos deux visages, et dans un sourire charmeur, m'annonçât calmement :

« Je te propose un deal »

_Quoi ? Quel deal ?_

Le large sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage ne m'annonçait rien qui vaille. Elle me chuchotât à l'oreille :

« Si tu me laisses faire tous ce que je veux en dehors des cours, je ferai semblant d'être une élève modèle et comme ça, j'éviterais de ternir ta si belle image de Saito kaishou. Je rendrais ta tâche de gardienne tellement aisée que personnes ne se doutera de rien. En échange…. tu me lâches. »

Je ricanais : « Parce que tu crois vraiment que les gens vont croire une fille dans ton genre ? »

Elle me sourit : « En tout cas, Sawada et les autres ont l'air de ne pas être de ton avis ! »

Le sol se dérobât sous mes pieds, et j'entendais encore la voix du vieux crouton : VA NATSUKI ….VA NATSUKI….VOLE VERS TON DESTIN…..

Je me tenais la tête entre les mains et la secouait pour faire taire la voix en écho de Sawada…..C'EST CA L'ÂME DE LA FUUKA ACCADEMIE

« Il est toujours temps d'aller à l'infirmerie…t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Shizuru-chan…. » Pouffât Kruger.

Je sentais la colère montait en puissance dans le creux de mon estomac et serrait les poings.

Puis je recomposais mon visage et affichait mon plus beau sourire :

« Ara, Natsuki-chan…. Tu veux un deal ? » Lui demandai-je en posant délicatement ma main sur son épaule.

Elle tiquât au son de ma voix radoucie, et sous l'effet de mes gestes anormalement tendres. Puis j'agrippais soudainement son épaule avec violence et enfonçait mes ongles dans sa veste.

Un sourire sadique déformât mes traits, et j'énonçais calmement :

« En voilà un, Kruger. Tu dégages, et en échange je promet de pas éclater ta face contre ce mur »

Pour la première fois une lueur de terreur brillât dans ses yeux, et elle déglutit péniblement en se dégageant.

« Oi ! Me fixe pas comme ça, tu me fais flipper ! »

J'éclatais de rire gracieusement, et jouais avec mes mèches de cheveux : « Tu me trouve flippante ? Pauvre Kruger, tu ne sais pas encore de quoi je suis capable…. Pense à quel point ça serait flippant que les gens apprennent par mégarde, que tu n'es qu'une dépravée qui flirte avec des filles ! Que dirais Papa et Maman Kruger ? Je me le demande… »

Soudainement sérieuse, Natsuki me dévisageât « Parce que tu crois que ça me blesserait ? Tu te goures total ! Contrairement à toi, mon image m'importe peu. Je fais ce qui me plait. Par contre, si on doit commencer à parler chantage…. » Un sourire en coin illuminât son visage de vainqueur.

« Parce qu'en l'occurrence, il se trouve que j'ai ici de quoi flatter ton égo….. ».

Lentement elle sortit une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa veste, et me la tendit négligemment.

Perplexe j'ouvrais l'enveloppe et en examinais le contenu.

La bouche entrouverte je regardai une à une les photos à l'intérieur :

Moi faisant du stop

Moi mangeant une boite d'haricots en conserve

Moi en pyjama les cheveux en bataille

Moi endormie la bave au coin des lèvres

_Je vais la tuer._

Laissant pendre les bras au coté de mon corps, mon esprit semblait s'échapper vers un horizon lointain….

Mes lèvres remuèrent toutes seules des mots :

« …..vais….tuer….. »

« Quoi ? »

« JE VAIS TE TUER NATSUKI KRUGER ! »

Dans un état second, je lâchais les photos pour saisir de mes deux mains le cou de Kruger et la secouer violement en hurlant comme un animal sauvage :

« AAAAAHHHHHHH ! »

« …Lâches moi ! TU M'ETTOUFFES ! » Hurlait Natsuki en se débattant. Comme un petit pantin son corps gesticulait de droite à gauche, mais je n'étais pas prête de la lâcher…

Voila fin du chapitre 2 ! Natsuki va-t-elle mourir ? Shizuru va-t-elle enfin succomber au coté obscur ? D'où viennent ses photos mystérieuses ? Et comment Shizuru fait-elle pour aimer les haricots en boite ? Toutes les réponses au chapitre 3 ! Et oui j'aime les clichés, les caricatures, je trouve les haricots verts en boites meilleurs que les haricots vert frais, et j'aime les mauvais films de samouraïs B-) Bye bye ! - Akhanna


End file.
